Merry Christmas Indeed
by AmericanNidiot
Summary: Christmas, the very 1st Christmas Siren gets to spend with all of her new friends, a baka Aka Pine, and her boyfriend Shuhei. Choas is a given... oneshot for Rhee-nee-chan who allowed me to borrow her OFC Siren for this oneshot. :D Hope you enjoy it!


DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.: I do not own Siren, Rhee-nee-chan does, I'm just barrowing her for this **_very_** late Christmas one-shot! Also I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. This one-shot is based on Rhee-nee's AU Siren X Shuhei story _**'Shy Away From You'**_. So I'm gonna try my best to do Siren's hotheaded personality which clashes nicely against Shuhei's calming one. So please enjoy and go read _**'Shy Away From You'**_ to understand the plot and what not. It's a very good read. I'm using both of Rhee-nee's Shuhei fics as research for my own. Now sit back, relax, don't forget to buckle your seat belts, never text while driving, and enjoy this "T" rated fic of mine that's based off of Rhee-nee-chan's work of art ;p

**696969**

_December 23rd__, 4:30 pm; Siren's POV_

I felt like ripping my hair out of my skull. Except for one baka Aka Pine, I did not know what to get everyone else for the up coming holidays. Well… Ukitake is an easy person to shop for. Pretty much anything would do. But I think a hand made gift would better suite him. Rangiku would've wanted something fashionable and classy. Nanao might like a good book, seeing as she seemed like the person who'd want a book more than anything. But what about Rukia and Kira? Better yet, what about Shuhei?

I gnawed on my lower lip in deep thought. A scrap book! Yes, a scrap book of pictures of Renji from our days in high school. I bet my money on it that Rukia would love the scrap book. I checked my wrist watch and thought it best to probably start getting ready to go home. That's when the idea for Shuhei's present struck me. I took a peek over at said man who was talking to Kira. He did have a thing for chokers and arm bands… I shook my head and looked over at the only male blond. What would Kira want for Christmas? Hmm… _'A date with Rangiku of course…'_ I sighed.

Everyone else started getting ready to go as well. Grabbing my keys I quickly left for my Ute. The cool air nipped at any exposed skin as I walked out into the cold late December afternoon.

_December 24__th__, 2:15pm; Shuhei's POV_

One more day until Christmas. And the only reason anyone was at _work_ of all places was because of the holiday party Matsumoto decided to throw. Not that I really cared. I got to hang out with all my friends from work and enjoy the holiday. Right now we were all decorating the office area. Renji and Rukia were working on the break room while Matsumoto was ordering around everyone while decorating the trees.

Ukitake and Nanao had dropped by to see what was going on before leaving. In light of the holidays the girls had bowties around their necks that were either red or green. Siren and Matsumoto were wearing Santa hats also. And because my mind could _not just stay out of that goddamn gutter_, just happen to think of a great present that Siren could give to me. And what would that be, you might be asking. Well, of course what every guy wants for this holiday. A lovely young woman in nothing but two or three bowties that wrapped around her chest and lower parts, and maybe even around her neck or in her hair laying across my bed or under the tree.

See how dirty my mind can get because of one woman!

I sighed as I set back to work. Even though I couldn't act on my little fantasies then I'll do the next best thing in my mind.

_December 25__th__, 1:29pm; Siren's POV_

Christmas day. Wonderful. Maybe… I could feel my heart hammer against my chest as a blush touched my cheeks. I just pushed off as an effect of the cold, not the fact that I really, _really_, hope that Shuhei liked his gifts…

I parked in my spot before walking into Seireitei. The first person who greeted me was Rangiku. I could faintly smell the alcohol that lingered on her breath as she gave me a bone crushing hug. And her breasts were suffocating me. "Rangiku, you're killing Siren." came the stupid redheaded bastard's voice. I could hear the amusement in it. The curvaceous blond had let go of me so we could all go into the break room. I sat the gifts for my co-workers under the tree that was also set up in there.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." I greeted with a smile. Everyone chimed back the same way. I took a seat next to Shuhei as everyone started grabbing at the food that someone had brought. The 69 tattooed young male grabbed most of the Vienna sausage that I'm guessing Renji brought in. I was helping myself to some ham and fruit. For some odd reason I didn't feel all that hungry.

"Here, try one." Shuhei has sat back down and offered me one of the tiny sausages that had a toothpick shoved right thru it. Leaning over I opened my mouth and took it. My lips brushed against his work worn fingertips. A light blush touched my cheeks as I pulled back; licking my lips to get rid of that tingling feeling that lingered on them.

_December 25__th__, 2:40pm; Shuhei's POV_

Mostly everyone except for a few were good and liquored up. Mainly Matsumoto who's been drinking the most. "Presents!" yelled the busty blue-eyed blond. She stood up from her seat and started handing out the gifts. "These are from our newest member and friend; Siren!" the woman I sat next to blushed almost a thousand shades of red. "You first, boss." Our sickly boss smiled from his spot and unwrapped the gift.

"This is wonderful Ika! Thank you," in his hand was a coffee mug that had a painting of Ukitake's likeness on it. He also had a sketch and a screen printed shirt that said "Seireitei Graphic Design" across the chest with every member of the staff right under it. The petite green-eyed woman just blushed a rosy pink.

"I-It was nothing…" stammered Siren.

Next was Nanao. Siren got her a pretty thick book, but I didn't see what it was called. But I didn't really bother all the same. Thanks was given and we moved on to the next person who was Rukia.

The present was elegantly wrapped in red wrapping paper that had pineapples drawn anime style upon it with sunglasses. I couldn't help but chuckle as Renji's face turned as red as his hair, making those tattoos of his stand out amongst his blazing red face. All three girls giggled as Rukia gently peeled away the wrapping paper. It looked to be a scrap book. Quickly flipping it open to one of the beginning pages did Rukia laugh even harder. I took a peek at the picture. It was of Renji being glomped by a busty dark skinned woman when he was younger. Her boobs were pressed right against his face as she pulled at his cheek, trying to get the redhead to smile.

"Thank you Siren! I love it!" the small Kuchiki gave her thanks while tipping her head in a small bow. The green-eyed beauty just waved her off with a smile. Next it was the redhead's turn.

Still glaring at his best friend did Renji unwrap the white wrapping paper that had monkeys on it. Sitting on top of a six-pack of beer was a brand new pair of black Dragon Cage sunglasses on top of a bright red Elmo hoodie. For the most part Renji was happy with his present and said his thanks. I took a sip of my spiked eggnog and watched as Izuru went next. He got two passes to a ski resort that he could take Matsumoto to. Also a new leather bound note book for any new pomes he wished to write.

Matsumoto was just bouncing in her seat as her purple wrapped gift was placed into her lap by a smirking Siren. Not waiting another second did the blue-eyed blonde tear into the package. It seemed that even the shy green-eyed woman had a perverted side to her as an assortment of 'fun' things could be seen in the big box. Even a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs that had some of us blushing as Matsumoto giggled happily. Also she got a black micro girls uniform skirt along with top and French maids outfit. I chuckled at Izuru's blushing red face. "Oh! Thank you Siren-chan! I just love it!" the busty woman got up and hugged the shorter woman tightly to her large chest. I had to look away to quiet thinking about that damn gutter.

My eyes snapped up as a heavy package was dropped into my lap. This forced me to set down whatever food was left on my plate along with my eggnog. It was wrapped in blue paper and drawn in the center was a picture with my likeness with glasses and a suit and loose tie. Above it was written _'Teach Me The Sixty-Nine Please, Shuhei-sensei!'_ and in dark bold numbers was '69' right next to it. My face turned red as I slowly started to open the present open. A pair of CCS Ltd. Edition Skullcandy Nollie Flex Jeans rested in the box along with others. I also got a black Gold series pyramid leather belt, a black Fallen Havana Knit Fedora, a book full of guitar tips and different songs from Kiss to Metallica, two three row pyramid studded wrist bands, a few guitar picks, a couple of drawing, a set of keys. I raised my eyebrow at the blushing woman next to me. Siren kept twisting a lock of hair around her index finger. I just smirked and kept looking. I also got a chained wallet seeing as I kept forgetting mine somewhere or another. It had Avenged Sevenfold's logo on the black and white leather. This brought a smile to my lips. Next I pulled out a dog collar.

Now this made me raise both my eyebrows as I read the tags. _'Property of Tetsuya Ikazuchi. If found…'_ then it continued to list her home address and cell phone number. I chuckled and took my chocker off so I could replace it with the dog collar. I leaned back in my seat and wrapped an arm around Siren's shoulders so I could pull her body towards mine. "I love my gifts. Thank you," I purred softly into her ear. Siren's body shivered as I chuckled darkly.

And the party continued without anything horrible happening. Siren and I were just talking off to the side when Matsumoto came prancing up.

_December 25__th__, 5:29pm; Siren's POV_

I looked over at the smiling busty blonde who stood feet from us. "Yes?" we asked. A devilish smile graced those full lips as she pointed above her. I looked up seeing as I was closer. Only to see that mistletoe hanging there. I just smirked and shook my head. "If you wanted a kiss you just had to ask," came the teasing voice as I batted my eyes at her before giggling. Both of us smirked before leaning in and kissing each other. Matsumoto tasted like all the alcohol she's been drinking. We broke apart after five seconds to see Shuhei turned away from us with something clamped over his face. We just shrugged our shoulders and moved away from the mistletoe; well I did anyways. Matsumoto stood under it giggling like a school girl once Izuru came over all shy like. But I could see the burning passion behind those sad looking eyes.

Gently did Izuru tip Matsumoto's head back with a slender digit to her chin. A light blush graced his pale skinned cheeks and I could guess hers' wasn't from any of the beer but out of pure embarrassment of being kissed on a romantic holiday by a crush. Softly did their lips touch in a chaste kiss, almost as if it never happened but sure left a big after effect. Izuru then whispered something into her ear which made her giggle like mad and nod her head while her blush got even darker.

All of a sudden both Shuhei and I were pushed forward so we were standing under that cursed mistletoe. I blushed and looked behind me to see a grinning baka pine. "Pay back's a bitch. Now kiss!" he then shoved me right into Shuhei. My arms quickly wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around my waist. We both fell to the ground with a dull thud. Groaning I opened my eyes to only see those smoldering gray ones staring right back into mine.

Fingers curled into the soft cotton of his red dress shirt that he left open to show off a tight black muscle shirt. Warm large hands curled around my jaw and pulled my face closer to the owner of those smoldering gray eyes. Our lips finally touched after what seemed like decades. Soft little pecks turned into heated tongue twisters that could even make the French blush red. "Shuhei…" I breathed out between small little pecks. His fingers were tangled in my black hair to pull my head back to get a better angel for our lips to meld together. But it ended all too soon as the anta no baka named Renji started wolf whistling. Blushing we both scrambled to our feet. I glared at the Aka Pine before kicking him in the shin. Everyone in the room broke out in laughter at his pain.

Shuhei wrapped an arm around my waist. Leaning in he whispered, "I have your present back at my place if you don't mind leaving everyone…" his voice dripped wonderfully with all of his double meanings and promises of sexual pleaser. Now as any smart young woman how could I say no to that?

"Merry Christmas indeed…"

_February 14__th__, 6:59pm; Shuhei's POV_

I walked inside my silent apartment and quickly shed off my work clothes as I closed the door. Clothes left a trail down the dimly lit hallway towards my bedroom.

'_What the...?' _I thought, seeing light flickering in my room. Slowly did I creep into the candle lit room. Chocolate, sake, roses, and strawberries were all that I could smell.

"Konbanwa, Shuhei-kun…" I almost died from shock. Oh did the Gods love me today... Resting across the navy blue sheets of my bed was a petite green-eyed, black haired beauty. A trail of melted chocolate started from her chest only to pool on her stomach. The strawberries rested in the stream as rose petals floated in the sake and covered Siren's female parts that were meant for my eyes and my eyes only. I slowly crawled onto the bed and licked the trail of chocolate slowly off her chest and upper stomach before grabbing one of the red berries and holding it up for her to take a bite. Siren smiled and leaned forward and bit into the swollen berry and ate it before playfully nibbling, sucking, and licking my finger tips. A tail of juice ran down her chin. I leaned up and licked it away; feeling some of the chocolate on her stomach spread on mine… Now this was heaven as our tongues twisted into knots as those arousing moans left her addicting lips, only to be swallowed by my hungry mouth. All the while my hand trailed up from her bent knee, along the outside of her shapely thigh, to her hip, then down to move up the inside of Siren's tone thigh only to reach one goal and one goal only as two long digits buried themselves inside molten wet flesh…

**696969**

DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.: Whew, I am finally done! I probably would've been done on Monday if our power didn't go out… -Wipes head of any sweat before bending back to crack her spine- This sure as hell was a work out of brain power. It took me _FOREVER_ to figure out what they're presents would be. After Rukia's I almost, _**ALMOST**_, gave up all together. But I went to the mall this weekend and passed a Hot Topics store and got some ideas. I didn't make up the subglasses or the pants. Also I got the idea for Shuhei's wrapping paper from reading 'Teach Me Please, Shuhei Sensei!' at Barns & Noble (which I'm filling out an app. for the one in my mall, so if anyone can help me fill it out I shall thank you in anyway possible). Renji's wrapping paper was inspired by his Zanpakuto Zabimaru during the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc. I just love Chimpette and Snaky. Snaky is too cute for his own good (oops, almost put hiss in there instead of his). And if no one noticed Renji does look more like a monkey then any of the others… XD poor Renji, Kubo-sensei doesn't love him enough… BTW, this is FTW. So please enjoy and any and _**ALL**_ flames will be used to roast mine and Rhee-nee-chan's steak at a Japanese BBQ.


End file.
